A Short Introduction
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Pun definitely intentional...


A Short Introduction

A Marvel Cineverse Fanfiction by Andrew J Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. "The Avengers" is the property of Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Please support the official release.

* * *

_This will probably get Jossed by the actual Ant-Man movie but that's not for another year or so. In the meantime, therefore..._

* * *

Janet Van Dyne was a beautiful woman by anyone's estimation. Her family had made money through smart investments of the past and the right connections in the present. But all that hadn't been enough for this young woman, who deeply resented being labeled a "trust fund baby". So she'd started her own company, Van Dyne Boutique, and her fashion designs became world acclaimed.

But she'd wanted more out of life than just that... And so, upon randomly Meeting Up with one Hank Pym on a butterfly collection trip (she'd wanted to try it), Janet had decided to invest in something a little different: Particle physics research.

And surprise surprise, it had actually paid off. As in now.

Or it would, if she could get her top scientist to cooperate.

"Hank, let's take this from the top," she said wearily, rubbing her forehead. "Again." The dry air in the SHIELD Helicarrier's waiting room was doing her no favors.

Hank Pym, a skinny brown haired man with perpetually messy hair, cleared his throat as he checked his speech on his tablet.

"Right... Ladies and gentlemen, I am Doctor Henry Pym. Thanks to the generous investments in my work by Janet Van Dyne-"

"The lovely Janet Van Dyne."

Hank raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly. He was rather cute when he was embarrassed, Janet thought-Which was often.

"Er... Th-That kind of goes without saying, doesn't it?" He managed. Janet smiled warmly.

"Why darling, you say the nicest things!"

"Ahem," Hank cleared his throat, and returned to the rehearsal. "By the lovely Janet Van Dyne, a whole new era in particle physics applications is upon us. As many of you know I won the Nobel Prize for physics for the discovery of what I call 'Pym particles', exotic variants of gluons which mediate the strong nuclear force and produce unusual quantum effects when they tunnel. Further research into the Pym particles has revealed that their quantum tunnelling can be traced into an alternate dimension, termed 'hyperspace'."

Janet's eyes were glazing a bit.

"As the Pym particles tunnel back and forth between realspace and hyperspace their "flow" can be tuned to introduce energy into the system of the strong nuclear force and cause expansion in a spacetime lensing-like effect on a quantum scale that leads to expansion of normal matter on the macro scale, adding mass without violating the laws of thermodynamics and therefore-"

"Therefore it allows you to make things, like people, grow giant size or shrink to the size of an insect _dear God Hank_ I talked to you about this!" An exasperated Janet cried. "You're not trying to wow them with technobabble!"

"I'm not trying to wow them, I'm just _explaining_ the theory behind it," Hank replied with great patience. "I've summed it up as best I could! I could go far more into it to really make sure they understood it-"

"Hank, darling, you're not trying to make them fall asleep. If you were addressing a room full of physicists with long gray beards then sure, go the full Monty!" Janet said, holding up a hand to assuage his concerns. "But right now, let's focus on the basics. The practical applications."

"Aha... Right," Hank said with a nod. Janet frowned, a bit concerned.

"I could do this for you, you know."

"No no, we're doing this together! I've faced down ravenous insects, I can handle presenting and demonstrating my technology to a group of big wigs and superheroes," Hank said with a nervous smile. Janet sighed and stood up. She patted him on the shoulders and looked up to him with a warm smile.

"You'll be fine. I'm just tough because you're no less exacting with your work, right?"

"Right."

"Okay," Janet sat back down. She gave him a smile again. "Continue, Doctor Pym."

"Right," Pym said. He held up a small orb shaped device, hooked up by a heavy cable to a round backpack. "This is a Pym capsule and distribution system, which is integrated into a Pym suit for the emission of a Pym particle field to cause the shrinking or enlarging effect. While production of Pym particles for large scale commercial applications is not viable at this point in time, for small scale applications such as research into particles, space systems and support of extranormal criminal suppression-"

"Hank!"

"Sorry, sorry... Fighting against extraordinary threats are entirely possible now. Enlarging the subject grants the user of the system greater size, speed, and strength, and thanks to the manipulation of the strong nuclear force they are able to support themselves. This form grants the user superhuman strength, speed, and durability. The opposite mode, shrinking, allows for perfect infiltration by an agent or search and rescue as the subject retains the same strength as in their original form, but their mass is being facilitated by the hyperspace tunneling effect allowing for far more flexibility in movement. While in both cases, staying in these forms is limited to a matter of hours, the practical applications are mind boggling and will be a great boon to the cause of world peace!"

He put the Pym capsule down on the table and smiled. "How was that?"

"Aside from the times I wanted to fall asleep from boredom, it was great," Janet said with a teasing smile. "Now! Let's get suited up."

"Us?" Hank asked in confusion. "But, I thought I was going to be using the suit..."

"Remember all that extra work I had you do? You know, on the Stingers and the flight system?" Janet asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I remember the mess you made of my lab while testing it," Hank said dryly.

"Oh come on, you've shrunk and expanded yourself plenty, you don't get to hog it all the time!" Janet huffed. "Point is, I'm going to show off too!"

Janet rose and walked over to a few pieces of luggage she'd brought with her into the room. Well, that she'd had some strong burly SHIELD crew members carry, really. She pulled one up and set it on the table, opening it up. Hank walked around to look over her shoulder, curious.

"Ta da!" She said with a grin as she pulled out a dark red and black suit. "What do you think?"

Hank's eyes widened. "Wha... Is that my suit?"

"Yes Hank, it is your suit," she said in a slightly mocking tone of voice. "And your helmet's in the other briefcase! I just modified it a bit."

"Y-You modified it?! But Janet, the distribution system-!"

"Is fine. I just added some color and cut it a bit better so you can show off in it," she said patiently. "I know better than to screw with anything I don't understand, now go and put it on!"

Hank gulped. "You mean... In this room?"

"Yes," Janet said cheerfully. "Now go on, relax. I'll keep my back turned."

Hank sighed in relief. "Oh... You will?"

"Yes silly, if you do the same," Janet said with a wink. Hank's jaw dropped as his cheeks turned bright red.

"I... But...!"

"It's faster, silly, so relax!" She gave him a pout. "Unless you don't like the idea of being in the same room as me when my clothes are off~?"

"Uhhh... Um... Er... I-I'll just change. Quickly," he said, turning away and walked to the far end of the room. He started to change, eyes firmly on the wall and definitely not on the lovely, naked body of his employer, partner and friend.

"Okay, you can look now~!" Janet said in a sing song voice. Hank had just finished affixing his helmet, making sure the unlocking mechanisms were set for when he expanded-It contained a small lifesupport system for when he shrank down, allowing him to breath normally. He turned around...

And was wondering which would be better - If he would have seen Janet naked, or in this outfit.

"Well, what do you think?" Janet asked with a sly grin. She wore goggles and a translucent face mask over her mouth and nose, hooked up to her own life support system for when she shrunk. Said goggles had earphones with antenna sticking out to facilitate the communications system when she was shrunken. His helmet had similar antenna.

Her original shrinking suit had been a bit spartan-It was a working prototype - but this new one was pitch black, skin tight and accentuated every part of her svelte, athletic body. The Pym distributor system had been emplaced in a network of thin cables, the majority of which laced the front of her suit in a pattern very much like a wasp's abdomen, and was painted gold. On her wrists were mounted the Stingers-Energy weapons that worked quite well at normal size, but at small size the energy bursts gained a kind of voltage from what might be called a current flow due to the mass of the person using the system displaced into hyperspace, like a temperature differential causing electrons to flow. This same energy powered the flight pack, with artificial wasp wings plugged into a motor that would allow flight at the size of an insect.

All this Hank knew but putting the combined package on Janet van Dyne... He was speechless.

"Uh... It's... Um... Gr-Great," Hank managed. "Really great..."

"Thank you so much darling. How's your suit, by the way?" Janet asked.

Constricting, he thought. He checked a nearby mirror, placed for guests to check their appearance one last time, and nodded.

"It... Looks satisfactory," he said. "Though... We are going to be a little hard to take seriously in these getups, you know."

Janet huffed. "No appreciation for fashion..." She then grinned. "Change of plans, Hank. Your speech?"

He nodded and reached for it... But she swatted his hand away.

"Forget it. I've got a great idea..."

* * *

Nick Fury was not a man who enjoyed being made to wait, especially not by some socialite and her pet scientist. He impatiently checked his watch and scowled over at his assistant sitting next to him in the briefing room.

"Get those two up here now before I find a broom handle to break in their asses," he growled. The assistant coughed.

"Ah, sir, isn't that a little... Extreme?"

"They promised me the moon. They have been promising me the moon for the past year, and I want the goddamned moon, or brooms broken in their asses! Their choice!" Fury stated flatly.

_"Ooh, aren't we in a foul mood today?"_ Janet Van Dyne's voice came in clear across the PA. Fury looked around.

"Dyne?"

_"He sounds kind of upset, Janet."_

_"He always sounds upset, Hank,"_ Janet huffed.

"I'm really not in the mood for any tricks, you two, so if you'd kindly get in here," Fury growled. He'd had a rough day with a few new supervillains on the prowl and as said, this had been a long project.

_"Oh, uh, but Director Fury - We're already in this room!"_ Hank Pym said. _"I-I mean, we've been here a while."_

_"Yes! But it is my custom to arrive fashionably late,"_ Janet said. _"Besides, this is going to be worth it."_

"Well by all means Miss Dyne, Dr. Pym, show me that you're not wasting my time, _again_," Nick Fury said with a low growl.

_"If you insist~..."_

A buzzing filled his ears, and a bright yellow and black thing flew past his face. A red and black object flew behind his head, faster than he could swat. Both objects flew to the front of the room... And glowed with white light as they expanded in size. Fury's eye widened as a smirking Janet Van Dyne, and an embarrassed Hank Pym now stood before him.

"Introducing the Fabulous Wasp, and the Amazing Ant-Man!" Janet cried, holding her arms up over her head with a grin. "How's that for an entrance?" She asked, putting hands on her hips. Fury looked back and forth between them, and very slowly nodded.

"Well... I'll give you this, Miss Dyne. When you deliver, you _deliver_."

"It's mainly thanks to Hank here," Janet said with a warm smile at the tall scientist next to her. "I just made us... Presentable!"

"If that's what you can call it," Hank sighed. Janet elbowed him. "Ow!"

"So! Shall we begin?" Janet asked with a bright smile.


End file.
